Marksman (NOTD)
Marksman The Marksman are a rare soldier as their accuracy with a rifle is unmatched even by the most trained of soldiers. The Marksman are taken notice of during shooting contests for their "unuasally high accuracy" and are then enlisted shortly afterwards. The Marksman focuses on weapons training over physical training making them very weak by Marine standards as they are more taught on how to enhance their extreme talent and how to operate on the field. The Marksman are known for their amazing use of a single bullet fired from a gun ranging from punching holes in several targets, completely destroying a single target and somehow increasing the bullets impact. As with most long range weapon classes they have to remain incognito going from stealthing and to moving at near unrealistic speeds, the Marksman is a hunter and is valuable to the Marine Corps. :500xp needed to unlock :4 Inventory Slots, 3 Mod Slots :150 Health, 35 Shields and 200 Energy :2.31 Movespeed, 0 Armor :Light Weight Class :Starting Bonus/Skill :Sniper - The Marksman starts with a Sniper Rifle :Sharp Eye - The Marksman has the greatest sight range among the classes :Quick Aim - Increases attack speed by 300% for 3 seconds. Assassination : Tier 1 :Critical Strike - Passively grants a chance to deal double damage on attacks :Level 1 - 10% chance :Level 2 - 20% chance :Level 3 - 30% chance :Monofilament Cartridge - Fires a single bullet that punches through all targets, ground and air in a straight line with a length of 9 damaging and stunning them. Allies take 50% less damage. Deals +50% damage to Massive targets. 2 second cooldown. 20 energy cost. :Level 1 - 40 damage and stuns for 0.5 seconds :Level 2 - 80 damage and stuns for 1 second :Level 3 - 120 damage and stuns for 2 seconds Tier 2 :One Shot, One Kill - A single bullet is fired at a single target dealing massive damage over a short to long range. Requires a Sniper/Barret Rifle to be equipped to use. Damage bonus from Anticipation and Critical Strike apply but only Critical Strike grants a 1.5x damage increase. :Level 1 - Deals 200 damage :Level 2 - Deals 400 damage :Level 3 - Deals 600 damage (Requires Tier 3 Master Marksman) :Anticipation - The Marksman is a master of ballistics calculation, quickly lining up shots that deal more damage at longer distances, so good in fact that he can also calculate the same for teammates within a 7 area radius to make their shots more effective to targets that are 9 yards and greater away from them. Passive Aura. :Level 1 - Increases damage by 15% :Level 2 - Increases damage by 30% Tier 3 :Master Marksman - By aiming for weak points on the enemy the Marksmen can increases the impact of their shots made by a Sniper/Barret Rifle for each time they attack a target at a distance, they will stun it. Passive. :Level 1 - Stuns targets for 0.3 seconds that are 9 range or farther, and raises One Shot, One Kill to Level 3 if it is at Level 2 Subtlety : Tier 1 :Concentration - When the Marksman is not in combat he does some ballistics calculations to keep himself ready for his next engagement. Every 3 seconds he gains a Concentration point which will increase his damage on his attacks. The Marksman uses 1 Concentration each time he attacks. Maximum of 20 Concentration points. Passive :Level 1 - Increases damage by 20% :Level 2 - Increases damage by 40% :Level 3 - Increases damage by 60% :Sniper Scope - A slight modification to the scope on his weapon allows the Marksman to see further in front of him in a 120 radius and with a x-ray adjustment can see through and over walls. Passive :Level 1 - Increases frontal sight range by 2 :Level 2 - Increases frontal sight range by 4 :Level 3 - Increases frontal sight range by 6 Tier 2 :Stealth - The Marksman, having a low survivability, upgrades his combat suit with a personal cloaking field, allowing him to become unseen for brief periods of time. 11 second cooldown. 15 energy cost. :Level 1 - Grants 6 seconds of Cloak :Level 2 - Grants 12 seconds of Cloak :Shadowstep - Being hunters they know that location is the most important thing of all as a better vantage or safer spot gives them more firing time. The Marksman can drastically increase his movespeed for 2 seconds. When Shadow Step is activated nearby allies have the Shadow Pulse buff placed on them which increases their movement speed by 75% for 3 seconds. 7 second cooldown. 20 energy cost. :Level 1 - 150% increased movespeed :Level 2 - 300% increased movespeed Tier 3 :Master of Subtlety - While taking refuge in the safety of Cloak the Marksman senses are diverted to increasing his damage while in any form of Cloak. Passive :Level 1 - Increases attack damage by 50% while cloaked Category:Character Classes Category:Easy Company Category:Alpha Company Category:Apollo Security Team